


To Know Nothing

by doc_boredom



Category: oneyplays
Genre: How's that for a tag, M/M, Mentions of dissociation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, late night cuddling and bed sharing, vent fic, we're all sad and gay and need a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_boredom/pseuds/doc_boredom
Summary: SoI hold nothingNow that I hold nothing (now that I hold you)-sometimes late turns into too late and it gets to be too much.titles inspired by and lyrics from Mount Eerie's "I Hold Nothing"





	To Know Nothing

It was that time of night where late became too late and he was losing himself in it.

It’s almost like a dissociative state, he supposes. It’s like he’s a million miles away from his body, away from this room and this planet and the space it floats in. He’s  _ home _ , however many light years and stars that is away from here, and he’s  _ Before _ as well. It had been cold, that much he could remember, and the horizon had been glass and metal and night, always night. 

In the  _ After  _ of it all the technical term for what he was was terminarch. Last of his kind. A lost and wandering thing. He ought to have drowned in that pool years ago, succumbed to the watery embrace.

But then there had been hands on him and a mouth pressed to his and life had found a way.

Despite that, despite finding a rhythm to each day on this new and foreign planet, despite the friends he had made and the companion he had found, there was still moments like  _ this _ in the  _ Now _ . All consuming and demanding to be witnessed, with no room for doubt or question. It simply was how it was, how it would continue to be.

“Hey.”

There’s a soft voice and a hand touching the curve of his shoulder and dragging him back to the planet, to this room, to himself. “What’re you still doing up?” Staring at a white washed screen that seems all too unimportant in that moment. He gives some kind of noise in response and without meaning for it to be, it’s all too telling of his current state, of what he’s feeling (or perhaps it’s better to say what he’s not feeling) right there and then. 

A sigh made of concern slips out from his companion and there’s arms being looped around his body, not even taking notice of the dead weight it holds, the way it refuses to even respond to being held. “C’mon. You’re sleeping with me tonight.”

He manages to lift his eyes to the other male’s and there’s a forced casualness there.  _ For your sake _ , he can’t help but think.  _ He’s doing this for  _ you. Forcing his worry down, his concern the most comforting kind it can be rather than that of damning sympathy. He sighs, curls into the other, letting his eyes slip closed oh so slowly. 

“Thank you.” It finally whispers out of him and there’s a soft laugh in response.

The bed isn’t perfect. It’s far from it. It’s a too small mattress on the floor, the fan above head creaking with each turn, but it’s everything to him in that moment, especially when those arms stay wrapped around him. 

“I’ve got you.” 

It fills the dark some time later. He’s not even sure how much time has passed. It could be minutes, it could be hours. It could no longer be too late but rather it’s become too early and suddenly there’s no  _ Before _ , no  _ After _ , and not even a  _ Now _ .

It simply just  _ Is _ .

He clutches even closer and presses his face against the other male’s shoulder and feels everything shudder-sigh out of him.  _ Don’t let go _ , he wants to say.  _ Don’t  _ ever _ let me go. _ But he just curls his head in towards his chest and oh so slowly but surely finds sleep in the embrace of his companion’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty self indulgent won't lie  
> whoops


End file.
